Agent Q (Questa Bellamy)
Additional Information Hometowns: ''' * Paris, France * Atlas and Vale City, Remnant * New York City, USA '''Languages spoken: Azuran, French, and English Weapons: 'Azuran Bazooka (in Atlas Academy), MIB standard issue pistols and carbonizers. '''Likes: '''Mademoiselle Q likes to study artifacts and relics from UFOs and Grimms. She enjoys visiting museums and excavation sites aside from hunting terrorists and scums. Her interests are studying ancient Grimm Relics, Azuran, Lunivian, Kree, Faunus histories, and other alien artifacts and discovering historical places. Reading history books and seeing unique things fascinate her. '''Dislikes: '''Thieves who steal valuable objects make her angry and irritable. Evil space invaders, criminals, and other entities who entirely destroy her work. Personality Mademoiselle Q is a mild-mannered and polite lady since she is educated on Earth.Optimistic, Intelligent, faithful, and a reliable lady, everyone depends on her expertise. Adventurous and courageous, she likes to travel and experience things more than she has seen or read. Mademoiselle Q is actually a former huntress in Remnant when Now, she works as an Archaeologist in MIB. Biography ''Early Life Qlin Vofura or Questa Bellamy migrated to Earth from her home planet when she was a child. She came from a wealthy family to continue their business on the next planet. She landed in France with her family and spent a life like normal humans. Living in Paris, she became curious in seeing and looking at the historical sites and buildings on the streets, even in her school field trips. This had developed her interests as she grew up. At age of 13, she studied Archaeology at a university in France after being accelerated to college from High School. In her college years, she kept studying her interests to develop her career as an archaeologist. After her graduation, she migrated to Atlas City, Remnant for her huntress training in Atlas Academy. Questa was very thrilled to live in a new environment and learning about protecting every body from Grimms and Remnant's history. She met Winter Schnee and James Ironwood as they assigned her to some teammates. Life in Remnant turned to be an adventure which she kept fighting and started to collect items. Working with 2 Jobs After her graduation, Questa worked as an assistant at the museum in Vale City and a huntress at the same time. She met team RWBY, JNPR, and other student-huntsmen in her workplace. She spent her time fulfulling her tasks and studying Grimm relics collected aside from other objects. Questa liked her job as she got interested with learning things from the past. Joining the Best of the Best of the Best Agent F was on a mission in MIB Vale City for more alien encounters and related to the excavation site at Emerald Forest. The red-headed MIB lady needed help when Questa joined her to stop the incident. Finally, she made it successfully with the help of Agent F (Fai Crimson). She was transferred to work in MIB Paris and New York. The Azuran was assigned to do archaeological research and replaced the other Q (Quentin Bonnehonme). '''Trivia * She's an alien with a French accent. * Mademoiselle Q met Arthur Watts in her Atlas Academy days for a special activity after she left France for Remnant at the age of 18. She found him very suspicious. * Q in this picture is around 20 to 30 years old. She can live up to 200 years old which the Azurans have longetivity. * Q has a similar IQ level as Dr. P or Pyromaniac. * Nikolai the fox Faunus is her co-worker in MIB as she develops their love interest with each other. She calls him " Le Monsieur Rouge" as an endearment. * She finds working with MIBs and the other allies as a great experience aside from a regular duty. * People call her " Miss Indiana Jones" from her job. * Q can predict the future from her semblance as she meets another person. * Q has an entire collection of Grimm relics in her room. * She prefers to call her by her Earth name and MIB codename rather than her real name. Category:Characters